thepunkrocketeerfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Smile
The alias of a serial killer in Tyneham. There is speculation as if to whether or not he really exists. There have been no known victims for at least a generation. It is said his face is made up of nothing but one gigantic hideous smile. It's also said he leaves a calling card of a single playing card on every single victim he kills. A different one each time. =Sheet= Basics Dangerously Curious You have always been intrigued by magic, possibly because you were the child of a magician or priest. You often snuck into your parent's laboratory or shrine to tinker with spell components and magic devices, and frequently caused quite a bit of damage and headaches for your parent as a result. Benefits: You gain a +1 bonus on Use Magic Device checks, and Use Magic Device is always a class skill for you. Magical Talent - Arcane Mark Either from inborn talent, the whimsy of the gods, or obsessive study of strange tomes, you have mastered the use of a cantrip. Benefit: Choose a 0-level spell. You may cast that spell once per day as a spell-like ability. This spell-like ability is cast at your highest caster level gained; if you have no caster level, it functions at CL 1st. The spell-like ability's save DC is Charisma-based. Defense AC 10 + Dex (max 6) + 4 (Armor) + 3 (Enhancement) FORT Base + Con + 3 (magic) REF Base + Dex (max 6) + 3 (magic) WILL Base + Wis + 3 (magic) Reroll Failures Cap of the Free Thinker '''This soft cap helps the wearer free herself from outside influences. Once per day, when the wearer fails a saving throw against a mind-affecting effect, she can reroll the save and take the second result. '''Portable Hole A portable hole is a circle of cloth spun from the webs of a phase spider interwoven with strands of ether and beams of starlight, resulting in a portable extradimensional space. When opened fully, a portable hole is 6 feet in diameter, but it can be folded up to be as small as a pocket handkerchief. When spread upon any surface, it causes an extradimensional space 10 feet deep to come into being. This hole can be picked up from inside or out by simply taking hold of the edges of the cloth and folding it up. Either way, the entrance disappears, but anything inside the hole remains, traveling with the item. The only air in the hole is that which enters when the hole is opened. It contains enough air to supply one Medium creature or two Small creatures for 10 minutes. The cloth does not accumulate weight even if its hole is filled. Each portable hole opens on its own particular nondimensional space. If a bag of holding is placed within a portable hole, a rift to the Astral Plane is torn in that place. Both the bag and the cloth are sucked into the void and forever lost. If a portable hole is placed within a bag of holding, it opens a gate to the Astral Plane. The hole, the bag, and any creatures within a 10-foot radius are drawn there, the portable hole and bag of holding being destroyed in the process. Editor's Note: Portable hole uses the terms "nondimensional" and "extradimensional" interchangeably which suggests they are just different terms for the same concept. Offense Dual +2 Human Bane War Razors ATT = Dex + BAB + 2 (Weapon Bonus) + 2 (vs Humans) -2 (TWF) - 1(L/4) DMG = 1d4 + 3 Str + 2 (Weapon Bonus) + 2d6 (vs Humans) + 2(L/4) + Sneak Attack Horn of Fog This small bugle allows its possessor to blow forth a thick cloud of heavy fog similar to that of an obscuring mist spell. The fog covers a 10-foot square next to the horn blower each round that the user continues to blow the horn; a fog cloud travels 10 feet each round in a straight line from the emanation point unless blocked by something substantial such as a wall. The device makes a deep, foghorn-like noise, with the note dropping abruptly to a lower register at the end of each blast. The fog dissipates after 3 minutes. A moderate wind (11+ mph) disperses the fog in 4 rounds; a strong wind (21+ mph) disperses the fog in 1 round. Statistics HP 12*L STR 16 + 2 magic DEX 17 + (L/4) + 2 magic CON 16 + 2 magic INT 16 WIS 14 CHA 14 Special Abilities Feats 1: Weapon Finesse: With a light weapon, elven curve blade, rapier, whip, or spiked chain made for a creature of your size category, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on attack rolls. If you carry a shield, its armor check penalty applies to your attack rolls. 1: Quick Draw: You can draw a weapon as a free action instead of as a move action. You can draw a hidden weapon (see the Sleight of Hand skill) as a move action. A character who has selected this feat may throw weapons at his full normal rate of attacks (much like a character with a bow). 2 (Combat Trick): Two Weapon Fighting: Your penalties on attack rolls for fighting with two weapons are reduced. The penalty for your primary hand lessens by 2 and the one for your off hand lessens by 6. 3: Improved Initiative: You get a +4 bonus on initiative checks. 6: Accomplished Sneak Attacker: Your sneak attack damage increases by 1d6. 6 (Combat Trick): Double Slice: Add your Strength bonus to damage rolls made with your off-hand weapon. 8 (Combat Trick): Blind Fight: In melee, every time you miss because of concealment (see Combat), you can reroll your miss chance percentile roll one time to see if you actually hit. An invisible attacker gets no advantages related to hitting you in melee. That is, you don't lose your Dexterity bonus to Armor Class, and the attacker doesn't get the usual +2 bonus for being invisible. The invisible attacker's bonuses do still apply for ranged attacks, however. You do not need to make Acrobatics skill checks to move at full speed while blinded. 9: Improved Two Weapon Fighting: In addition to the standard single extra attack you get with an off-hand weapon, you get a second attack with it, albeit at a –5 penalty. 12: Piranha Strike: When wielding a light weapon, you can choose to take a -1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (-50%) if you are making an attack with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and for every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by -1 and the bonus on damage rolls increases by +2. You must choose to use this feat before the attack roll, and its effects last until your next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. This feat cannot be used in conjunction with the Power Attack feat. 12 (Combat Trick): Improved Blind Fight: Your melee attacks ignore the miss chance for less than total concealment. You may still reroll your miss chance percentile roll for total concealment. If you successfully pinpoint an invisible or hidden attacker within 30 feet, that attacker gets no advantages related to hitting you with ranged attacks. That is, you don’t lose your Dexterity bonus to Armor Class, and the attacker doesn’t get the usual +2 bonus for being invisible. 14 (Evasion, Rogue Talent): A slayer can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If he makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the slayer is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless ninja does not gain the benefit of evasion. 15: Seething Hatred (Humanoid): Select a creature type from the Ranger Favored Enemies table. When you designate a creature of this type as your studied target and hit it with a melee or ranged weapon attack, your favored target bonus on damage rolls against it is doubled. 16 (Combat Trick): Extreme Prejudice: When you succeed at a sneak attack against a creature you selected as the target of your Seething Hatred feat, you use d8s to roll sneak attack damage instead of d6s. 18: Greater Two Weapon Fighting: You get a third attack with your off-hand weapon, albeit at a –10 penalty. 18 (Combat Trick): Two Weapon Rend: If you hit an opponent with both your primary hand and your off-hand weapon, you deal an additional 1d10 points of damage plus 1-1/2 times your Strength modifier. You can only deal this additional damage once each round. 20 (Combat Trick): Greater Blind Fight: Your melee attacks ignore the miss chance for less than total concealment, and you treat opponents with total concealment as if they had normal concealment (20% miss chance instead of 50%). You may still reroll a miss chance percentile roll as normal. If you successfully pinpoint an invisible or hidden attacker, that attacker gets no advantages related to hitting you with ranged attacks, regardless of the range. That is, you don’t lose your Dexterity bonus to Armor Class, and the attacker doesn’t get the usual +2 bonus for being invisible. Class Abilities Weapon and Armor Proficiency A slayer is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, as well as with light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Bloodstained Hands (Ex) An executioner must be evil. If he ever becomes nonevil, he loses this archetype and becomes a regular slayer. Studied Target (Ex) A slayer can study an opponent he can see as a move action. The slayer then gains a +1 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks attempted against that opponent, and a +1 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against it. The DCs of slayer class abilities against that opponent increase by 1. A slayer can only maintain these bonuses against one opponent at a time; these bonuses remain in effect until either the opponent is dead or the slayer studies a new target. If a slayer deals sneak attack damage to a target, he can study that target as an immediate action, allowing him to apply his studied target bonuses against that target (including to the normal weapon damage roll). At 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th levels, the bonuses on weapon attack rolls, damage rolls, and skill checks and to slayer DCs against a studied target increase by 1. In addition, at each such interval, the slayer is able to maintain these bonuses against an additional studied target at the same time. The slayer may discard this connection to a studied target as a free action, allowing him to study another target in its place. At 7th level, a slayer can study an opponent as a move or swift action. Focused Killer (Ex) At 1st level, an executioner's studied target bonuses and the DCs of his slayer abilities increase by 1 against humanoid opponents, but decrease by 1 against non-humanoid targets. This ability alters studied target. Track (Ex) A slayer adds 1/2 his level (minimum 1) to Survival skill checks made to follow tracks. Slayer Talents As a slayer gains experience, he learns a number of talents that aid him and confound his foes. Starting at 2nd level and every 2 levels thereafter, a slayer gains one slayer talent. Unless otherwise noted, a slayer cannot select an individual talent more than once. Talents marked with an asterisk (*) add effects to a slayer's sneak attack. Only one of these talents can be applied to an individual attack, and the decision of which to use must be made before the attack roll is made. Sneak Attack At 3rd level, if a slayer catches an opponent unable to defend itself effectively from his attack, he can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The slayer's attack deals extra damage anytime his target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the slayer flanks his target. This additional damage is 1d6 at 3rd level, and increases by 1d6 every 3 levels thereafter. Should the slayer score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this additional damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (like a sap, whip, or unarmed strike), a slayer can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. He cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty. The slayer must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A slayer cannot use sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment. Painful Strike* (Ex) At 4th level, an executioner automatically gains this talent. Executioners are trained to cause excruciating pain when striking targets, often leaving them reeling in agony or completely incapacitated as they slowly bleed out. A creature that takes sneak attack damage from an executioner must make a successful a Fortitude save (DC = 10 + 1/2 the executioner's class level + his Intelligence modifier) or become sickened for 1d4 rounds. This ability alters the slayer talent received at 4th level and replaces swift tracker. Stalker (Ex) At 7th level, a slayer gains his studied target bonus on Disguise, Intimidate, and Stealth checks against his studied opponent. Advanced Talents At 10th level and every 2 levels thereafter, a slayer can select one of the following advanced talents in place of a slayer talent. Assassinate (Ex) At 10th level, an executioner must select the assassinate advanced slayer talent. Slayer's Advance (Ex) At 13th level, a slayer can once per day move up to twice his base speed as a move action. He may use Stealth as part of this movement, but takes a –10 penalty to his check for doing so. At 17th level, he can do this twice per day. Swift Death (Ex) At 14th level, once per day an executioner can attempt to assassinate a foe without studying his foe beforehand. He must still succeed at a sneak attack against the target. At 19th level, he can make two such attacks per day. This ability replaces quarry and improved quarry. Master Slayer (Ex) At 20th level, the slayer becomes a master at capturing or killing his studied targets. As a standard action, he can make a single attack against a studied target at his full attack bonus, choosing one of the following effects: kill, knock unconscious for 1d4 hours, or paralyze for 2d6 rounds. If the attack succeeds, the target takes damage normally and must succeed at a Fortitude saving throw or suffer the additional effect. The DC for this save is 10 + 1/2 the slayer's level + the slayer's Intelligence modifier. Whether or not the target succeeds, it cannot be targeted by this ability again (by any slayer) for 24 hours. Ecology